orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aasimar
Aasimar bear within their souls the light of heavens. They are descended from humans with a touch of the power of Elysium, the divine realm of the Heavenly Deities. Aasimar are heralded as champions of the gods, but many have free will to choose their own paths. Celestial Descendants Many Aasimar are born to only one parent, usually, a mother whom prays to one day bear a child, only for her prayers to be answered and gifted with a child of celestial making. Their features are otherworldly smooth and beautiful, laminating and awe striking. Hair colours usually white or gold, with those that have strayed from their path or choose a life of evil, going black or purple. Hidden Wanderers While most Aasimar are sworn foes of evil, they typically prefer to keep themselves out of the spotlight. They inevitably draw attention to themselves by evil cultists, fiends and other enemies of good. Or better yet, to draw the attention of slavers, to be put on a pedestal as a grand prize or exhibit. When travelling, Aasimar prefer hoods, closed helms and other clothing that allows them to conceal their identifying features. Aasimar Guides An Aasimar is born from the grace of a powerful celestial being, whether it’s an archangel or the gods themselves makes no difference. Early in their lives, they begin to see visions and dream of their destiny, given to them by an angelic guide. They wish to keep the Aasimar on their destined path, but all Aasimar have free will and can make their own decisions. So some abandon the responsibility of their creation and turn to the other side of the coin, to evil. Aasimar Names Most Aasimar are born to a human parent or parents, and use the same naming conventions as the culture they grew up in. Aasimar Features • Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. • Age. Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans, but they can live up to 160 years. • Alignment. Imbued with celestial power, most aasimar are good. Outcast aasimar are most often neutral or even evil. • Size. Aasimar have the same range of height and weight as humans. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Darkvision. Blessed with a radiant soul, your vision can easily cut through darkness. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Celestial Resistance. You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. • Healing Hands. As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. • Light Bearer. You know the Light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Protector Aasimar • Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. • Radiant Soul. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from your back. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Scourge Aasimar • Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. • Radiant Consumption. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing a searing light to radiate from you, pour out of your eyes and mouth, and threaten to char you. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you shed bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light for an additional 10 feet, and at the end of each of your turns, you and each creature within 10 feet of you take radiant damage equal to half your level (rounded up). In addition, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Fallen Aasimar • Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. • Necrotic Shroud. Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to turn into pools of darkness and two skeletal, ghostly, flightless wings to sprout from your back. The instant you transform, other creatures within 10 feet of you that can see you must each succeed on a Charisma saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or become frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, once on each of your turns, you can deal extra necrotic damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra necrotic damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.